


Jiejie's Aftercare

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: July Batch 2020 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, F/F, Soiling, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A younger sister faces her eldest, after she left their family behind. Though she's defeated, her eldest sister still cares for her.
Series: July Batch 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938997
Kudos: 6





	Jiejie's Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> For LangHTZK.

“Jiejie! Why won’t you come back to us!?”

The heir to the Chunse Clan, Ruifeng, stood at an impasse against her eldest sister. Due to the invasion from the Holy Eagle Empire, the two had been taken from one another… and this was how they were reunited.

With their blades pointed at one another, each of them fighting for their life.

“Stand down, Ruifeng. You cannot defeat me with your skills as they are now.” Her white-haired elder sister, Guangzi, stared straight at her with the usual light in her eyes having faded. All that remained was a soldier, a pawn of the empire that had bested her. She had been broken, that much was certain…

Ruifeng wasn’t going to stand for it. She was going to prove to her sister that she could fight! She could stand on her own two feet and bring her back, so they could protect their youngest sister… together..!

With her own Blade Dance..!

\---

She lost.

Her blade had been knocked out of her hand by Guangzi’s deft strikes, leaving her defenseless. Every blow had been planned, and every swing was stronger than her own. She couldn’t win. As much as she wanted to, she was utterly defenseless in the face of her sister’s stronger assault…

“I told you, Ruifeng. You couldn’t defeat me.” Her elder sister said as she holstered her sword by her waist, adjusting her armor appropriately. She hadn’t suffered a single blow, showing just how big the gap between the two was…

As the white-haired soldier turned, intending to leave her sister on the ground after her last strike, she could hear murmurs. Tiny, pitiful murmurs. The ones that could only belong to a loser…

“Jiejie… Don’t leave me… Don’t leave us again…” The black-haired heir whimpered and sobbed as she slowly balled her hands into fists, her body aching from how she had been struck. “It’s… it’s so lonely without you or Baba… I haven’t seen Chuixue smile sincerely in months…” The tears, once they had begun, refused to stop. “Y-You’re so strong, s-so why..? Why can’t you go home with us and be a family again..?”

Hearing those whimpers, those cries for help and the need for her sister to be at her side… It tugged at the heartstrings that Guangzi still had. She thought she lost those during the torture that made her this strong, causing her expression to waver. Her mind and her heart were in conflict.

If she were to listen to her heart, she would head home with Ruifeng. Admit that her heart hadn’t been killed, that she was still the elder sister that the two looked up to. They’d have to go into hiding, so that the Empire wouldn’t find them once again... But she knew it wouldn’t last. They’d be found again, and it’d all start over. Or worse, they’d do what they had done to her to both of her sisters…

So she had to listen to her mind. The rational part that understood that she had to bide her time. If she ever were to keep her family safe, she had to act as a pawn of that Empire… until she could take it out from the inside. But she had to wait.

“Jiejie…” Unfortunately, her heart was stronger, as the weakened voice of her sister echoed through her ears. She just couldn’t ignore her. She had to do something, even if it was just acknowledging her struggle…

Guangzi turned around, sighing as she looked down at the fallen form of her sibling. “Your tenacity is strong, Ruifeng…” She muttered under her breath as she approached, being careful enough to avoid making too much noise. The last thing she wanted was to give the girl a greater sense of false hope.

Once she made her way over to the black-haired girl, she carefully scooped her into her arms, making sure not to rouse her from her current state. She had seemingly fallen unconscious, and she definitely needed the sleep that came with it.

The least that her elder sister could do, to show her that she both still loved her, and respected her developing skills, was to bring her to a safehouse. Somewhere that she could rest and stay safe while the Empire continued its march…

So she walked. She didn’t know where she was going, nor did she care. She was looking for a safe place, and that was all that she needed. Once she saw a hut coming up ahead, an abandoned abode that no doubt belonged to an enemy that she or the Empire had struck down, a small smile managed to creep onto her face…

“Jiejie…” Ruifeng muttered, her words almost incoherent thanks to the tired drool running down her face. Despite how careful that her sister had been, her eyes were starting to open, flickering to life, albeit only barely…

Her elder sister hushed her as she made her way into the abandoned home, closing her exposed eye. “Do not speak, Ruifeng. Lest you wish to hurt yourself more.” Her voice, formerly harsh and deflecting, carried a hint of softness and care… as if the elder sister that she looked up to had returned…

“Jiejie..!” Despite the warning, the younger girl’s eyes lit up… only for a gasp of pain to leave her lips, her body shivering from the sensation. The damage that her elder sister had inflicted upon her was taking its toll…

Guangzi sighed as she carefully laid Ruifeng down on a bed, just to let her rest for a moment. “What did I tell you, Ruifeng?” She started reprimanding her, before shaking her head and slowly climbing onto the bed herself. A thought, nay, a need had crossed her mind… A need to reward the younger girl for her efforts to try and bring her back…

The black-haired girl didn’t speak this time, understanding what she needed to do to recover. She just laid there for a moment, knowing that she didn’t have a lot of control over her body. If she tried anything hasty, she’d end up in even more pain… or worse. She remembered the few times that she had sparred seriously with her sister, and all of those times ended up just as terrifyingly painful as this one…

She shivered a little as she remembered what usually followed those sessions, blushing all the while. That blush then grew deeper as her elder sister slowly pulled her onto her rear, letting her rest up against the latter’s bosom. Having a chance to lay against her sister like this was nostalgic and comforting… and bittersweet, knowing that it wouldn’t last…

That’s when she felt a subtle shock of something else pulsate its way through her body. It was enough to make her cry out, not in fear or in pain, but in… pleasure..? Her eyes slowly looked down, only to notice that her beloved sister had slipped her hands in between her top and her breasts, squeezing and kneading away at those soft mounds.

Ruifeng wanted to speak up, but she knew that she couldn’t. Otherwise, she’d just rouse the pain in her body. So instead, she was forced to moan. It at least didn’t hurt when she did, even if it embarrassed her…

“Just relax, Ruifeng. Let Jiejie help you. You’ll feel better… and understand everything…” Guangzi whispered into her ear, while nibbling idly on it. Just like she used to do to relieve her sister of any tension in her body after their sparring sessions. It was intimate, it was loving… but most importantly, it was nostalgic…

She hadn’t done this to her younger sister in a long time. Not just because of the Empire’s attack, but because she hadn’t had the chance. Thanks to the intense training that the two went through, there was no time to properly face one another in combat, nor was there any time for the aftercare. Maybe if the Empire hadn’t invaded, they would’ve had this chance much earlier…

Ruifeng closed her eyes, breathing deeply instead of worrying about herself. She completely trusted her sister… Even if she now wore an eyepatch and struck her down in combat like she was nothing… She still trusted her, regardless of everything that had happened. To have her breasts groped, or even her pussy carefully teased by those tender fingers… It didn’t bother her in the least. She knew that she wouldn’t be harmed, and that her sister knew her limits…

...Or so both of them thought. Unfortunately, Guangzi’s ruthlessness with the blade had proven to be too much in this case, as the black-haired girl suddenly felt a pressure building down below, not long after her lower lips had been teased. She knew what this meant, and she had no way to stop it…

The poor little sister was forced to squirm and whimper as a wet spot slowly formed in the middle of her panties, with a small trail of pee running down her thigh as it continued to *Hissssss* out of her. Her bladder had been damaged in that battle, and only now did either of them realize…

Ruifeng slowly started crying. Whenever the two had sparred, this tended to happen. She’d end up peeing her panties, but not for a lack of trying to make it to the bathroom. This time, she didn’t even have a chance to do anything. She was just forced to sit there and watch the spot on her panties and the bed below grow wetter…

Thankfully, she had such a wonderful elder sister. One that knew how her teasing would unfold, and one that had come prepared. Before she climbed onto the bed, she had made sure to check under it for supplies. Just in case. And as luck would have it, she found exactly what she needed.

Diapers. The perfect size for her little sister too, as she carefully reached down to grab ahold of the black-haired girl’s panties once the hissing stopped, so that she could equally carefully pull them off. It was a little difficult, mainly because she didn’t want to rouse any pain from her precious little sister… and partly because they were still rather gross, thanks to the pee that had soaked inside.

Once they were tossed aside, and the blushing Ruifeng let out another shivering moan as her privates were exposed to the elements, it was time to slip that diaper on. Guangzi shuffled a little to the side, so that they weren’t anywhere near close to the spot where her sister had accidentally wet herself, before she slid the diaper’s bottom underneath her sister’s butt…

The elder sister could see the wavering expression on her younger’s face. The need to stay brave, even in the face of her own embarrassment. It was something that she admired, but she didn’t need to do it. Not while she was there. To relieve her from this duty, to give her a chance to breathe and be herself, she made quick work of the rest of the process. Weaving the midsection of the diaper through her spread thighs and snapping the wings shut on the hips, snugly padding her up and securing her. Just in case she’d experience any other accidents…

“It’s okay, Ruifeng.” The white-haired older girl whispered into the padded girl’s ear, slowly nibbling on her earlobe in the process. “You can relax. You don’t need to stay on the defensive. Just let it all out…” She muttered, while resuming the way she teased her. By sinking one hand into the younger girl’s diaper so that she could play with her pussy, and using the other to grope and play with her exposed nipple…

Ruifeng shivered as she felt the pleasure coursing through her again, panting and gasping. She couldn’t stop herself from letting out more pee either, as the golden liquid squirted out of her urethra with a low but consistent *hisss…*. Even if she was dirtying up her sister’s hand, she just couldn’t do anything. The front of her diaper sagged as it soaked up the pee… and the other juices that were flowing out from between her ‘lips’, a symbol of her growing arousal.

The more that pleasure pulsated through her body, the harder it became to think. Was it because of her existing exhaustion and the pain that her body had endured? Or was it because of the warmth that her sister gave her when she played with her like this, maybe that was the cause of her current state of mind… Whichever was the case, she couldn’t deny that she was enjoying it. Even as her eyesight grew foggy, and her heart started beating, aching for her sister’s touch…

“Jiejie… M-Moah…” The pain had subsided ever slightly, making it possible for the black-haired girl to gasp and speak once more. However, thanks to the fog that had fallen upon her mind, her speech had devolved. She spoke as if she had a lisp, and the saliva that drooled out from her lower mouth was making it even harder to understand. But the core message was preserved…

It wasn’t hard for Guangzi to understand that her sister was dangerously close to orgasm. In fact, maybe the crinkling from the diaper, or the softness that it provided, had been helping her climb closer to the edge. The two of them did always enjoy a bit of this kind of play, even if they kept it hidden from their family and their sister. So it didn’t surprise her that she wanted to climax, now that she was safe and secure.

So the elder sister did as her younger sister requested. She moved one of her hands into position, making it ready to grasp and pinch at the smaller girl’s nipple instead of groping at the entire breast. The hand that was stuck inside of the diaper took on a similar shape as both inched their fingertips close to the most sensitive areas. The nipple, and the clit…

Before both were rather roughly squeezed onto, sending a powerful shock through the younger girl’s system. She could hardly see straight as all of that wonderful stuff hit her like a train, making her scream out in pure delight. 

“J-JIEJIE! I LOVE YOU!” Were the words that left Ruifeng’s mouth as she orgasmed. A climax if one ever had to describe one. Unfortunately, that climax was cut short by the brief brassy *Frrrrrt* echoing from the padded girl’s diaper…

Not a moment passed by before her asscheeks spread apart and let a little slurry’s worth of shit slip out. It was a pitiful amount, but it was still her bowels giving way. The back of her diaper started sagging a bit as it grew brown and stained, all while the poor diapered girl collapsed against her sister’s body…

The stench carefully spread throughout the little abode as Guangzi pulled her hands back, wiping the wet hand on the bedsheets as she slowly laid the messy girl down proper once more. A girl that had already passed out once more, this time with a worried smile on her face…

Her elder sister smiled softly as she got up from the bed and walked towards the exit, only turning her head to look at the sleeping infantile girl, a glint of hope in her eye as she whispered to herself, almost as if she was making a vow to herself…

“We will meet again, Ruifeng. I’ll protect you, in my own way. Just hold on a little longer...”


End file.
